


Dancing with Our Hands Tied

by hihilumin, IamHobbes



Series: Save Your Breath [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, HQSwiftWeek2020, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihilumin/pseuds/hihilumin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHobbes/pseuds/IamHobbes
Summary: He knows he deserves what’s come to him, but did it have to suck this bad? His best friend since childhood, Kozume Kenma, the only person he’s ever laid his heart out to… is never going to speak to him again.At some point, one gets tired of asking to be loved.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Save Your Breath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Dancing with Our Hands Tied

_And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis._ _  
People started talking, putting us through our paces.  
I knew there was no one in the world who could take it.  
I had a bad feeling._

 _  
_*****  
  
**

Wallet? Check. Plane ticket? Check. Passport? Check.

His bags are packed. He’s good to go.

Kuroo takes one last look at his phone and finds that none of his thousands of messages to his best friend have been answered, none of his calls returned. Not even seen, as far as he can tell. Just ignored into dust.

He takes a deep breath.

His room is mess, just like he left it when he moved out over a year ago. His living here again for the past two weeks didn’t help matters either. Books are on the floor, shoes are on the shelves, crumpled energy bar wrappers are shoved underneath the bed. Still, his childhood home is reliable as ever, solid in the midst of his current circumstances. With his grandparents, downstairs, making steamed fish for dinner, and his dad (in his office) working overtime, it’s like he never left for college in the first place— except now, of course, he’s not some gangly teenager who hopes that Kenma won’t notice him blushing when he falls asleep on his shoulder on the train ride home from school. 

Kuroo groans, rubbing his forehead _. No, of course not_.

> (“You slept with him.”
> 
> “How… how did you…?”
> 
> “Get out.”
> 
> “Wait, let me explain—"
> 
> Daichi cuts him off, barking out a laugh. “No, I think I’ve heard enough.”
> 
> “Please. Just listen.”
> 
> “You know what? I can’t believe you were so afraid that _I_ would do something! That I would cheat or give up on you… or that I would leave you _for Suga_ —”
> 
> Kuroo looks down at his feet, red in the face. “I never meant to keep it a secret—”
> 
> “Then why did you?" Daichi asks, voice hard as stone.
> 
> “I… I wanted to prove myself…” Kuroo stammers. “To prove that… all _this_ …” He gestures at the both of them, helpless. “It’s not for nothing.”
> 
> Daichi stares at him, unforgiving. “I never said it was.”
> 
> “Daichi—” He mumbles, broken, reaching out for his boyfriend’s shoulder. Daichi shrugs him off, backing away.
> 
> “Leave, Kuroo.”)

And that was that. After all those months of morbidly clinging onto their less than stable relationship, it was over. Null. Voided. Nothing Kuroo said could change his mind. Nothing Kuroo did could make a difference. From then on, there was no more shouting at each other over breakfast and then making out in the shower after lunch. No more fighting about tedious things and not speaking when it comes to important stuff. No more humming ‘I love you’ against Daichi’s jaw while he pins Kuroo against the wall—

And in all that time, Kuroo notes while bringing his luggage down the stairs, Daichi never said ‘I love you’ back.

Not once.

As Kuroo waits for his taxi to arrive, he checks his phone again. He thinks: _One more call_. Perhaps this time he’ll pick up. He presses the button for Kenma’s number and holds the phone to his ear. One ring. Five rings. Ten rings.

Nothing. Please call again later.

He puts the phone back in his pocket, holding back a sigh. He knows he deserves what’s come to him, but did it have to suck this bad? His best friend since childhood, Kozume Kenma, the only person he’s ever laid his heart out to… is never going to speak to him again.

At some point, one gets tired of asking to be loved.

Kuroo hitches his bags unto his shoulder and walks to where his cab has parked. He greets the driver with a nod and heaves his stuff into the trunk. He’s going abroad, where no one can reach him. Not his friends, or even his family, not for a long while. Maybe forever. Who knows? Who can tell his brain otherwise?

 _Coward_ , he thinks to himself, as he gets into the car. He can’t deal with this chaos; can’t deal with the consequences. He just wants to disappear. He looks out the window at the house he grew up in and his own house beside it, never separated for a moment.

The driver starts driving, going down the road, and then the two are gone.  
  


*****  
  
**

_So, baby, can we dance?  
Oh, through an avalanche? And  
say, say that we got it.  
I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted._


End file.
